


Style

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should've known that joking about hooking up with him always lead to it actually happening. </p>
<p>(3. On The Sofa - Dante/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in the series with actual porn in it, woo! I'm sorry it's horrible porn though. ; - ;
> 
> This series is based off of phandom-doodle 's 100 Kinks challenge on tumblr.
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

The moment he strips you of your top is when the realization sinks is. The two of you joked about doing it on the couch and the next thing you knew, it was actually happening. Here. At his office. On his worn and battered couch. Did you care that it was happening on his godforsaken couch? Not really. Mainly because you’re only concern is the man hovering above you. 

“You know,” Dante begins to place soft kisses along the length of your neck till he reaches your lips, lingering there for a few long moments. You return the affection a bit before he’s pulling away all too soon. “I find it kinda funny that you were telling Patty that you wouldn’t ever, EVER end up with any of us romantically -- yet here I am,” He bit down on your bottom lip sharply, drawing a bit of blood as well as a soft gasp from you, and then licking away the crimson droplets afterward. “Drawing out these reactions from you.” 

Your eyes travel from his own down to his lips, watching his tongue slowly lick his lips. As wonderful as the sight is you refuse to let him off so easily. “Is that so? Having you between my legs, biting the shit out of my bottom lip while you loom over me is romantic? Why Dante, if I didn’t know you any better I’d say you knew the way straight to a girl’s heart--hey!”

“Not romantic, huh?” You flinched slightly when you felt him pinch your side. Of course after seeing you glaring up at him with furrowed brows he can’t help but to laugh and make up for it -- rubbing the area soothingly and kissing your cheeks over and over. “Sorry, maybe you’re right. I doubt this shit would be featured in Cosmo anytime soon.” He brushes a thumb over your cheek with a lopsided smile. 

Damn it, the bastard could actually be cute at times. “Don’t apologize. This is better than anything Cosmo has to offer.” 

“Oh really? What about that one blowjob tip that involved putting a donut around their cock and then nibbling it off? You know if it were--” 

Pressing two fingers against his lips, you silenced him quickly, already knowing where he was going with that sentence. “If you suggest wrapping a fucking pizza slice around your dick and having me eat it off, I’m going to leave and find Vergil.” 

Dante simply shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m just saying, don’t knock it until you try it.” 

“. . .”

“Please just shut up and fuck me.” 

“With pleasure~” 

“God, I hope so…”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Before the two of you could have another back-and-forth ramble, he was back to shedding you of your clothes, now working on your shorts. While his thumbs hooked into the belt loops you raised your hips and allowed him to slide them off in one harsh tug, now left in only your bra. After he tossed the shorts aside and discovered that you’d gone commando, you noticed the icey color of his eyes darkened.   
Dante exhales deeply before he finally raises his gaze to meet yours -- pupils dilated largely no doubt from arousal -- hands now snaking underneath your torso moments before your hear the noise of fabric ripping. You don’t have time to voice your complaint of him ruining your bra but you weren’t bothered for long. Your poor ripped bra is soon tossed aside with the rest of your clothes and Dante’s doing his best to catch up. His coat is the first to go; then his undershirt, trousers, and underwear. (Boxer briefs, huh? You had him pegged as a boxer guy) 

Finally, things begin to get interesting when he returns his attention back to you. You eyes immediately drift down to his cock, noting that he’s already that hard and his pre cum is beading at the tip. Shit. If you’d have noticed he was that worked up already you could’ve teased him some more. But, it probably wouldn’t have been a quickie if you did. Eh, who knows. 

While you’re busy getting an eye-full of his wonderful dick, he’s reaching back into his pants and producing a condom from the pocket and tearing open the package with his teeth. Next, he’s rolling the it onto his dick and wrapping a strong arm underneath you, bringing your body upwards with his as he kneels back onto his heels. With one arm still wrapped around you firmly, his free hand moves to the back of your head, bringing you forward and initiating another kiss. This one however is sloppy and heated from the start, both of your lips parted and tongues caressing and dancing together. 

As the two of you engage in a heated tongue kiss, you take the time to position yourself just above his cock, grinding back and forth and creating a wonderful friction for the both of you -- the wetness from your soaked sex coating his cock while you thrust yourself against him, the tip and shaft rubbing against your clit perfectly. Both of you moan together, yours soft and needy while his is low and near a growl. Whilst you grind your core against him and your arousal increases, Dante’s hips are thrusting just the slightest, running his cock along your clit harder -- making you mewl and buck against him.

Soon, your constant grinding and teasing is too much for either of you to handle and he’s aligning the tip of his cock to your lips, slowly sinking you down onto his member. Though you’re plenty wet and aroused, it does take him a few moments for his cock to finally push inside of you. Once it does, the first few inches of his cock sinks in with ease, earning a drawn out moan from you. Slowly and surely, the two of you ease you down gently, Dante offering gentle praise and encouragement -- and then he’s filling and stretching you in just the right way, fully sheathed within you. 

He rests his forehead against your neck while he groans low and long. The both of you finally being connected and joined in the most amazing, physical way is mind-numbing. While he gives you some time to adjust to his length, he’s placing slow, lazy kisses over your neck and collarbone and tracing small circles across your back. You take your time with setting the pace, and soon you’re both set in motion, slow and steady -- moving yourself up and down on him gradually. Everything feels wonderful, relaxing, and perfect; wanting to be no where else but here him, just like this. Normally, having him take you fast and roughly is your forte -- but during times like these, where it feels indescribable and more intimate than anything else you’ve ever experienced before -- is something unique altogether. 

Long after the both of you’ve lost yourself in the raw feeling and emotion of one another; the both of you are breathing heavily on the brink of orgasm. It feels far too surreal and a part of you never wants it to end while your kissing, touching, and caressing each other; unable to not explore one another. That’s when it finally hits you like a tidal wave. The moment his caresses had drifted low and his touch was stimulating your clit just the right way was when you finally came. Your head leaned back as you gave a cry of release; nerves lit aflame with a burning pleasure as your core pulsed and tightened around his length.   
Dante wasn’t far behind you when you came -- his fingers gripping your body harshly and thrusts becoming more shallow and uncoordinated. With a few more desperate, deep thrusts into you -- he found his release with a soft moan of your name before he bit down on your collarbone, hard enough to break the skin. You didn’t flinch much at the bite, body far too busy and overwhelmed with pleasure to feel it much. With the both of you more than satisfied and finished, Dante laid back onto the sofa while bringing you down with him to lay across him. 

While you rested on his chest, he’d propped one arm up behind his head, eyes closed and breathing calmly -- basking in the bliss of coming down from your highs together. In that moment, looking up at him while he was at peace, there were many things you wanted to say to him. 

“Dante?” 

“Yeah, babe?”

“. . . You mean a lot to me.”


End file.
